


Pawprints on Your Heart

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Altissia, Citadel, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Funeral, Gen, Insomnia, Lunoct, Marriage, Reunion, Sibling Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: I dedicate this to my dog, who we found does not have very long left with us. Umbra and Pryna reunite in the Afterlife postgame





	Pawprints on Your Heart

Umbra had woken up in the same place he’d passed away.

Outside the Citadel of Insomnia, just before the Chosen King had faced the Accursed and brought the Light back to their world.

Everything looked the same. But was oh so very different.

If only because Umbra was now in Afterlife.

The Citadel was never badly damaged to begin with, so you could be forgiven for not noticing the right side was no longer rubble. But nothing escaped this Messenger’s notice.

The biggest difference however, was that the sun was in the sky.

Noctis has succeeded.

Umbra smiled as broadly as his long snout would allow. Pricking up his ears, he makes out the sound of wedding bells.

Finally! It’s finally over!

Rising off the floor on his four legs, the happy black-and-white pooch races through the open gates of the Citadel, across the wide courtyard and bounds up the staircase. Through the foyer he goes, guided by the sound of the bells, turning into the inky black marble corridors until he finds the equally decorated stairwell. Tongue hanging out, Umbra euphorically jumps three steps at a time until he is at the highest point.

The Throne Room.

Using his big black nose, Umbra nudged the double doors open - leaving a little wet print in his wake - then quickly scanned the enormous marble room.

On the red and gold throne, just at the top of a small staircase, sat his two masters. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and Noctis Lucis Caelum both had their eyes closed and their facial expressions were pure bliss. Well…. Lunafreya Lucis Caelum as she was now known.

The two childhood friends had become distant lovers, regardless of the Niflheim Empire’s political arrangement treaty for peace, and now they can rest together in perfect peace.

Lunafreya was kneeling on her King’s right hand side with her head resting on the arm of the Throne. She truly looked beautiful in the white bespoke wedding dress that was created for her a decade earlier. Noctis - 114th heir to the Lucian throne and the last of his line - slept soundly in his rightful place upon the seat of power, dressed in a suit fit for a King.

Sylleblossom petals were falling from the ceiling, gracefully fluttering to the floor. As delicate as butterfly wings, landing without a sound.

It may have been a peaceful wedding here in the Afterlife, but in the real world both Lunafreya’s and Noctis’ funeral were being held. The stark contrast between the ceremonies on either side of Life were startling. Luna’s cadaver was in a black dress, styled in a similar fashion to the white one she wore the day she died, and Noctis was laid to rest in his Royal Regiment. The very same outfit he had banished the Accursed in. Luna’s body had been found slumped on the floor next to the Throne - her body perfectly preserved despite having died 10 years prior and her corpse never found - and Noctis had been killed by his father’s sword; the handle protruded directly from his chest while the blade impaled the young King to his Throne. They had been discovered by Noctis’ three best friends, who had gone back to retrieve their comrade once dawn broke after his sacrifice.

At least here in Afterlife the air was peaceful and dreamy, unlike the heavy sorrowful atmosphere that had descended on the Citadel in Life.

In the corner, Umbra spotted his sister. The beautiful Pryna, as golden as sunshine, lay napping at the foot of the stairs.

Walking up to her with his tail swishing in happiness, he gently nuzzled her forehead in greeting. Her ocean-blue eyes met his fiery orange ones.

 _Hello dear sister._ he uttered to her through their psychic link.

Pryna rose from her spot on the ground, tail wagging excitedly.

 _Umbra! I have missed you so!_ Pryna lets out a little happy bark.

 _As I you. Forgive me for making you wait. Are you alright?_

Umbra nuzzled his nose on Pryna’s forehead again as a sign of brotherly love.

 _Yes,_ the yellow dog answers with a nod of her head, _Lady Lunafreya and I passed quickly. Luna used the last of her Oracle power to protect Noctis, even got to spend a farewell with her own brother. I showed the King’s friend a glimpse of our shared future to prepare him; it took the last of my strength, but they had a right to know._

 _I am glad to hear it. I have missed you both so._ Umbra would have smiled if he could.

Umbra licks Pryna’s nose, then Pryna rubs the side of her face on his.

 _What about you?_ She asks, worry causing a storm in those ocean eyes.

_I woke up outside. Do not worry, all is well now. What of Lord Ravus?_

_He has passed too,_ Pryna lowers her head, _May he rest in peace._

Umbra nodded in agreement.

Both dogs circle each other then lie on the cold tiled floor of the Citadel, curling around each other with their tails lazily swishing back and forth.

 _At least you have returned to us Umbra._ Pryna tells him affectionately, finally closing her eyes.

_Yes dear sister. Now we can rest easy._

And with that, Umbra closed his eyes for the final time too.


End file.
